One Piece: The Ballad of Bloody Jak
by Jaq O Diamonds
Summary: "Well, hello, mi ami. Y'all prob'ly wonderin' how I got onto the Straw Hat crew, aintcha? Well, let's just say I got bored hangin' 'round Impel Down. After all, ya can only mess with Crocskin so many times before it gets borin'. Now I'm back in business, so bring me that BLOODY horizon, yeah?" Blood Blood Fruit OC.
1. Chapter 1

**One Piece- The Ballad of Bloody Jak**

 **By: Jaq O' Diamonds**

 **Disclaimer!** **I own only my OC(s)…**

 **Chapter One**

"Wake up, inmate! Time to eat." A sultry voice says, rousing a sleepy figure inside of a cell.

"Eh? That time already, Sadi? But I just ate a month ago! I'm full!" he replies, a Cajun accent in his words.

"Oooh, you're very cute when you're insubordinate, Jak. Get up… And it's 'Mistress Sadi' to you... Mmmmm…" the woman says.

"You think so? You obviously haven't seen me on one of my bad days…." The prisoner retorts sarcastically.

"One of these days, you will tell me how you have kept your will to struggle…Mmmm…"

"Maybe if you say please!"

"Mmmmm… Please tell Sadi-chan how you can be so stubborn."

"Damn that was hot! Anyways, I'm not stubborn. I just know that I will be able to leave eventually, so why lose hope over it not happening immediately?"

"What? You need to tell me the truth… Mmmmmm…" she replies irritably.

"I did. You just don't believe me. Not that I can blame you, of course. You've only had one successful escapee, to your knowledge, so why should you believe me, out of everyone else who makes the same claims?" he says slyly. "And my proof will appear in 3, 2…"

 **"** **BOOOOOM!"** an explosion sounds, interrupting the two's exchanges.

 ** _"_** ** _Attention, all guards! There has been a breach in Impel Down! Straw Hat Luffy has somehow broken into the First level! I repeat: Straw Hat Luffy has broken into Impel Down and breached Level One- No, Level Two! All guards that can be spared, intercept Straw Hat and bring him into custody!"_** The intercom buzzes, causing Jak to smirk and the pink-garbed Chief Guard of Impel Down to groan internally.

"I'll be back for you, later, Jak… Mmmm…" she says, leaving with a sway in her hips.

"Damn, if she wasn't so damned crazy… and if we weren't enemies… and if I had my strength back… Hell, if only a lot of things weren't true. But you know what they say about the hot and crazy ones. They'll cut you… Hehahehaheha!" he laughs insanely. "Now, just have to wait a little bit and the opportune moment will present itself…" he says, mirth gone from his tone, leaving an air of deadly seriousness. _"_ _Good thing I didn't reveal the extent of my abilities before getting caught."_

 ** _Twelve Hours Later…_**

"Fly me to the danger zone! Highway to the danger zone!" he sings off-key, the other inmates groaning at his usual antics, used to his bad singing.

"Is it three o' clock already?" an inmate opposite him asks casually.

"Why, yes it is, Croco-chan! So nice of you to notice!" He answers, laughing hysterically.

"If I were free, I would kill you…" he says angrily.

"Please, you and I both know you couldn't do anything to me if you tried… Everybody! Hatva, nagila hatva, nagila hatva, nagila heyeyeye!" he sings, a few of the others joining in, much to Crocodile's chagrin.

 ** _Three Hours Later…_**

"And Iiiiiiiyiiiiiyiiii will always love youuuu-ohhhh!" Jak sings, a vein throbbing in Crocodile's forehead.

"Stop that noise, Suzume, or so help me!"

"Wait. Someone new is coming… Not a guard, nor marine… Must be the newcomer. Straw-chan! My hero!" he exclaims childishly, said Straw-Hat entering with several other people.

"Hm? Who's that? Do I know you?" Luffy asks, lifting a torch out of the wall and shining the flame in the cell, revealing a young man pinned to the stone wall by myriad spikes stabbed through his arms and a couple more in his chest and stomach.

"No." Jak replies matter-of-factly, gaining sweatdrops from the onlookers and a laugh from Luffy.

"Wait, is that you, Jakie-boy? When did you get here?" the large-headed Okama asks, shocked to see him.

"About six years or so. Long time, Ivankov. How's Dragon-chan doing?" he says, smiling pleasantly.

"He's fine, last I heard. Do you have sea stone chains?"

"Nope. They don't even know I have Devil Fruit Powers."

"Why are you still here then?" Ivankov asks, bewildered.

"Because I haven't had an opening until now. Why are you all here? Why did Straw-Hat come here?"

"I'm looking for my brother, Ace. Where is he?"

"I'm sorry, Mario, but your princess is in another castle. It's dangerous to go alone. Take me!" he says cheerfully.

"Of course, Jakie-boy. By the way, this is Dragon's son."

"I figured. Same name, after all. They also have a certain… something about them."

"Iva-chan, who is this guy?"

"His name is Suzume Jak. Also known as Bloody Jak, Il Monstrosita… Jak the Ripper! The one who massacred an entire family of World Nobles fifteen years ago for destroying his chosen home village… His bounty is 600,000,000 beli. He also is slightly twisted…. And a former World Noble himself."

"You forgot very good at obtaining information and immaculately dressed 90% of the time. I also love meat. My favorite song is Shipwrecked. Nice to make your acquaintance."

"Why do you want to help save Ace? There has to be a reason, you know." Ivankov asks suspiciously.

"Because he seemed like a cool guy. He never failed to sing with me when he knew the words, he had an amazing eye for fashion, and he loves those he calls family, so why wouldn't I want to save him?"

"Cool. Join my crew!"

"Sure, why not. Got nothing better to do." Jak replies, allowing his blood to drip from his wounds. "Stand back. It's gonna be a _bloody_ good time…" he says with a murderous grin, the blood turning whip-like and slicing through the chains and bars in his cell, as well as everyone else's, except Crocodile's. he then steps out of the shadows, the dim light illuminating his features. He has bright blue waist-length hair matted on his scalp from years of lack of care, the bangs covering his eyes. His clothes are little more than rags, and he has a tattoo on his left pectoral muscle of a rose held in the mouth of a demonic skull.

"Get me out of here, Suzume! You need me!" Crocodile says desperately.

"Say please!"

"Fuck you!"

"Not until you say please! Hehahehaheha!"

"Damn you to hell! Fine! Please!"

"Ok, then. Open sesamagah!" he says, cutting through Crocodile's cuffs before allowing the blood to return to his body and closing the wounds. Crocodile then turns to sand and exits his cell.

"Nice to be free. Thank you, Suzume-san. And you as well, Luffy-san." A large Fishman says.

"Who are you?"

"Luffy, that is Jinbei, one of the seven warlords. Or, formerly one of them."

"Yes, now we must hurry! They're already sailing towards Marineford!" Jinbei says, a look of anger crossing Luffy's face.

"Very well, fishy-kun. Let's go. Lead the way stockings-chan! Hehahehaheha! First, though, I need my sword… And some clothes. Hehahehaheha!" he laughs, a tic-mark briefly flashing on Jinbei's and Ivankov's foreheads.

"Cool, you have a sword, too?! My first mate has three. Are you any good with them?"

"Yes, Cap'n. Just don't ask how I got it." He says, his expression darkening visibly, despite his eyes being obscured.

 **Three Hours Later…**

"Yo-ho a fiddle-dee-dee being a pirate is all I can see, you are a pirate! Yar-har, ahoy and avast, being a pirate is really badass! I don't know the rest of the words!" Jak shouts, having gotten his clothes and blade, and currently running from a horde of marines and guards. "Dammit, I should have brought my max repel!" he laughs, before punching through a wall and meeting back up with Luffy and the others.

"Where did you go?" Ivankov asks, just noticing his return.

"Where do you think? I got my stuff. By the way, we might want to pick up the pace…" he replies, glancing back at the pursuing soldiers.

"You won't get away! Surrender now, pirate scum!" The leader, a man named Hannyabal, shouts .

"Run, run, as fast as you can! You can't catch me! I'm the Ginger-Blood Man! Hehahehaheha!" Jak replies, skipping alongside Luffy and the others.

"You all are surrounded! There's nowhere to run, Scum!" A horned giant of a man says, appearing in a mist of poison.

"Magellan! How are you? The stomach cramps still bothering you?"

"Yes, actually. How did you know?"

"Your blood says everything. Since that's the case, this'll be quick. Luffy, Iva-chan-kun. Go on ahead. I'll catch up. You don't want to be here when I Awaken…." He says seriously, his eyes going red.

"Are you sure, Jak?"

"Come on, Luffy. He's right. He gets dangerous when he unleashes the beast inside of him. He can handle himself. Now let's go." Ivankov says, fear in his voice. The group then heads on, leaving Jak and Magellan alone.

"So. You have a Devil Fruit… May I ask which one?"

"Try to attack me and you'll understand." Jak replies, to which Magellan complies, but finds himself unable to move.

"Wh-what… No! The Blood-blood Fruit! And to think… You kept it hidden from the government and even the world for all this time…."

"Bingo, poison-boy. My nickname isn't Bloody Jak for nothing, you know. That being said, let's ramp things up a notch… Awakening against Awakening. What do you say?" he smiles eerily, dread filling Magellan.

"Fine. I know I'm going to lose anyways. Might as well do so fighting…"

"That's the spirit. Let's go."

"Venom Demon: Hell's Judgment!" Magellan shouts, poison forming from his body into a skeletal beast with wings.

A few moments later, Jak is walking away, while Magellan's venom explodes, leaving an unconscious warden stuck on the wall.

"Fatality. Toastyyyy! Hehahehaheha! Scorpion wins! Flawless victory! Now, which way is Albuquerque?" he says, wetting a finger and pointing it up in the air. "Bingo. This way. I'm-a coming Krillin!" he says, running to the left before stopping upon seeing a couple of figures in the distance.

"Zehahaha! So, Bloody Jak is here, too? What a coincidence! I was looking for some new crew members! Whaddya say, Jak? Wanna join the Blackbeard pirates?" the leader, a round-ish man in black clothes asks.

"Marshall D. Teach, formerly of the Whitebeard Pirates… Murderer of a shipmate, Breaker of the Taboo of betraying one's captain, newly appointed Warlord of the Sea… And has a terrible sense of hygiene. I'm gonna have to say no. Now, if you don't mind, I'm gonna join up with my captain, a real bearer of the Will of D. Auf Wedersehen!" he says, the pirates getting angrier with every word he says before trying to attack. "Uh-uh-uh! Not until I feel like it! We will meet again, and fight to the death, most likely in an epic clash of the titans. Now, good day." He interrupts them, the attackers becoming rooted to the spot while he walks away slowly, each step a symbol of his will.

 **Eventually….**

"So, what did I miss? Anything new?" Jak asks, suddenly appearing behind Buggy, scaring the crap out of him.

"Who are you?! What did you say about my nose?!" the clown shouts, tense from the events of the day.

"Nothing yet. As for my name, it is Juan Villa-Lobos Gonzales Del Rio el Chapo los Santos de Ramirez. But you may call me Jak, Bloody Jak, Il Monstrosita, Jak the Ripper, Mistah J, Big J, Funkmaster Jak, or if you're a lady, you may call me Daddy, a nice piece of ass, or Sugar-tits. Just don't call me late for dinner." He says, sweatdrops appearing on everyone's foreheads and growing with each name he lists off, minus Luffy, who just laughs. "So, Cap'n…. I saw someone you may know. A certain fatty named Blackbeard. Don't worry, though, I didn't kill him. I know that you would like to do so yourself for what he did, so… yeah. Was Tobi a good boy? Hehahehaheha!"

"Yeah, thanks, Jak-guy! I appreciate it."

"Thanks! By the way, Gator-chan. You have a bit of something gold on your hook." He says to Crocodile, who looks down for a second before realizing what he meant.

"Hehahehaheha! Made you look!"

"One of these days, Suzume… One of these days I'll dry you out until there's nothing but a small ball of skin."

"Aww, I knew you cared, Gator-chan! Alas! My heart belongs to another, and I dare not betray her trust for the world… Maybe if I got drunk? Nah…" he says absent-mindedly, Crocodile becoming redder with rage at each word. "Now, who wants to hear a song? I picked a good one, too!"

"NO!" everyone aside from Luffy shouts, only for him to ignore their protests.

He opens his mouth, and the lyrics that come out are only enhanced by the softness of his voice, surprising all of them….

 _"_ _Oh, won't you tell me? Please just tell me._

Explain how this should work.

Well now who could it be, that lives inside of me?  
I'm broken, lying helpless, shattered  
Surrounded by the world

And yet, you're smiling bright  
Completely blind to life

My ruptured lungs; they were left this way  
For once, I'm out of breath.  
The truth I seek, never felt so bleak but,  
I maintain my depth

Freeze

I'm breakable;  
Unbreakable  
I'm shaking yet,  
Unshakable  
Until the day that you find me.

I'll stand here,  
Existing and feeling wretched* existence  
Consuming life-force til I grow distant  
Don't bother searching for somebody like me.  
A fading no one.  
I don't want to hurt you, It's not my nature.  
A monster born from dusk to dawn can't be your saviour  
Remember the 'me', the way I used to be.

As who I still should be.

The isolation spreads and tears  
Those happy /days, pierce into me  
These lonely memories cease to care  
They spread throughout my history

I'll never move  
I'll never lose  
I'll never move  
I'll never lose  
I'll never move  
I'll never lose you.  
Unraveling the world

At once, I start changing,  
Yet everything's remaining  
These lives I felt would join as one,  
They fade away before they've begun.  
I'm breakable; unbreakable  
I'm shaking yet, unshakable  
Until these hands "contaminate" you

I'll stand here existing and feeling wretched existence  
Consuming life-force til I grow distant  
Don't bother searching for somebody like me. A fading no one.  
This lonely space, held into place by someone crazy  
Shall melt away like dawn to day as things get hazy  
So please think of me, the way I used to be.

As who I really should be

So don't forget me,  
You can't forget me  
You won't forget me  
Please don't forget me.

With changing inside I'm completely paralyzed  
Remaining corrupt as I wish for paradise

Remember the 'me', the way I used to be.

Oh, won't you tell? Oh, please just tell…  
Well now who could it be, that lives inside of me?"

"Wait, you can actually sing well?" a bunch of the people with them shouts incredulously.

"Well, duh. I just like messing with everybody. It's fun, and if you're not having fun, what are you doing? Right, Luff?" Jak replies with a smile.

"Shishishishi! Yeah!" the young man answers, laughing.

"Good form, Luffy! Good form, indeed! Now how's about you all get going to the exit? I've got a plan. And Luffy? When you see Hancock, tell her that I said I'm sorry, for what it's worth." Jak says, seriousness creeping into his voice almost unnoticeably, suddenly rushing towards a seemingly random direction.

"What's that about?" Luffy says, not noticing the look on Ivankov's face.

"Come on, everyone. We should do what Jak-boy says. He may be completely insane, but he always knows what he's doing. He's impossible to kill, because of that." The Okama says, getting nods of agreement from the others.

 **MEANWHILE…**

"Hey, everyone. Go to sleep." Jak says in the middle of a room full of guards sitting in front of various control panels. Once the officers comply, he proceeds to open the gates to the prison and then breaks the console beyond repair. "There. Now we can leave without any interference. Let's-a go!"

Jak then proceeds to rush to the harbor, paralyzing any guards or marines he comes across on his way to meet up with the others.

"Hey, guys! Wait up for me!" he shouts, seeing the ship leaving, before extending a blood whip and pulling himself towards them.

"Hey guys. What'd I miss?"

"Nothing, Jak. How'd you get the gates open?"

"Oh, I tinkered with the controls a bit, and then savagely destroyed them in a flurry of flying machinery and computer blood."

"Sounds cool, Jak! Let's go, then. To Marineford!"

"Yes, Captain. First things first, though. If you actually do manage to get past all of the marines, the Admirals and all them, what then? And what if you aren't able to save him and he dies? What will you do? I'm not saying to give up, Luffy. I'm just saying you have to be prepared for the worst. Are you willing to kill each and every marine there to protect what's yours? Even your grandfather?" Jak asks reluctantly.

"What are you saying, Jak? You think I can't save Ace?" Luffy retorts angrily.

"Yes, I do. You are weak, tired, and injured beyond most normal men's limits. If it were anyone else, you'd be dead. But I can feel that as you are, you probably won't stand much of a chance, especially if you hold back from taking lives. I'm not saying that you should automatically slaughter everything in sight. I'm saying that there are some opponents you can't beat without killing them. Are you prepared to do whatever's necessary? Answer me honestly." Jak says with dead seriousness.

"I- I can't. I can't kill anyone. I'm sorry." Luffy replies sadly after a moment of deep thought.

"I see. Well, I may not be much of a doctor, but I can heal you up pretty quickly. Someone, bring me a knife and a bowl. Quickly, now. We don't have much time. Luffy. I'm going to need you to do something very dangerous. Possibly even deadly. Even if you do survive this, you may never be the same, physically, mentally, emotionally, or otherwise. What I'm going to need you to do is drink from this bowl, slowly. Do NOT under any circumstances, wolf it down. Understand?" he asks, realization dawning on Ivankov's face, which quickly turns into fear.

"Jak! What do you think you're doing! This is not a joke! He could die! Or worse, he could go mad, or even turn into a monster! You can't ask him to drink your blood!" Ivankov screams angrily.

"I can, because I know what's at stake, and because he's got the strongest Will of D I've ever seen, even Including Gol. You must understand that I would never do this under any other circumstances. You know me. And you know that even in the depths of madness, this is not a decision I would ever make without deep consideration of every factor involved. Now please. Luffy. Knowing these risks, are you willing to do this? I won't force you to. It's just an option that I am offering."

"I trust you, Jak. Let's do it."

"Good. No hesitation. Shows you have a strong will. Now it'll help if you close your eyes and focus on what you treasure most in life, ok?" Jak says softly, slicing open his wrist and allowing some blood to flow into the bowl. Luffy then drinks it, and immediately convulses.

"Look what you've done!" Ivankov screams angrily, about to attack him.

"Wait! Luffy. Concentrate! Focus on your greatest treasure! Focus only on that! Fight! Close your mind to the pain, and the fear! Focus only on one thing! Why you're here! Why do you fight! Focus on it!" Jak orders, and eventually the convulsions slow down, until they finally stop, and the wounds on his body start to heal completely, leaving nothing behind. "That's it, Luffy. Fight it! Come on. You're almost there…" Jak continues to say, the others looking at him in awe.

"You really healed him… but at what cost?" Jinbei says musingly.

"That remains to be seen. And Buggy? I wouldn't try it, if I were you. You wouldn't even last thirty seconds after drinking it. Actually, on second thought, why don't you take a gulp or two?" Jak says darkly with a laugh, catching Buggy about to pick up the bowl.

"Oh, sure, Jak. Of course. I wouldn't dream of it. Hey, is Luffy awake, already?" Buggy replies before noticing Luffy open his eyes a little bit.

"No, actually. He's in between awake and not. Right now, he needs a bit of rest, to adjust to the blood. When he wakes up, he's probably going to have a bit of a headache. Now, who knows any songs?" Jak replies, reverting back to his persona of insanity.

"I do, Jak-san. I happen to be pretty good with a violin, if I do say so, myself." Daz says sheepishly.

"Well, get to it, man! We have to loosen up the mood! Break out the rum! Party! Toga! Toga! Toga! Toga! Whooo!" Jak shouts, getting some agreements from Ivankov and some of the others. _'_ _Hold on a tic, I have an awesome idea….'_ He thinks to himself, obtaining a bloodthirsty grin that makes almost everyone shudder uneasily. "Hey, guys. Anybody got a music box?"


	2. Chapter 2

One Piece The Ballad of Bloody Jak

By Jaq O' Diamonds

(AN- I own only my OCs and possibly moves that they use.)

 **Chapter 2**

Whitebeard is sending his men to attempt to rescue Ace, while the marines are trying to prevent that from happening. Aokiji suddenly freezes the ocean, stopping the boats in their tracks. Immediately, the two forces rush towards each other, when all of a sudden, a tune reaches their ears, stopping everyone in their tracks. [1] The armies turn their heads to the source of the song, only to see a broken ship floating towards them through a mist, the mast surrounded by ripped sails drenched in blood, and a single barely visible figure standing on top of the cross-like beam of wood. As soon as it reaches the ice's edge, it starts falling apart, revealing even more figures. The one that catches their eyes, however, is the still-standing person, a laugh echoing out from the foggy wall, while the rest of the people on the ship end up walking on the frozen ground. Suddenly, the warden leaps up from the top of the wooden construct, and lands in the middle of the armies. "Well, well, well…. What do we have here? Whitebeard's pirates are invading, the marines are crusading, and the world is watching in suspense. I've only been gone for a few years. I can't leave you guys alone, now can I?" he says, while the music pauses.

"It's Il Monstrosita!"

"Bloody Jak! What's he doing here?"

"I thought he was dead!"

"We're all going to die!"

"The Crimson Fucker is here!"

"The Scarlet King is still alive after all this time?"

"I want my mommy!"

These are the various screams resounding from each side of the conflict, all of them stepping back from him in fear.

"Kill the Red Flood, Admirals! Kill Suzume Jak!" Sengoku shouts in rage, the three men rushing forward in an attempt to end him once and for all. At this moment, the music returns, with increased intensity.

Jak is surrounded by gunfire, lava, ice, and light, the smoke engulfing him, when suddenly it stops, and the whole world, watching the war take place, holds its breath.

"HehahehahehaheHAHEHAHEHAAAAAA!" The insane man laughs, sending a chill down everyone's bones. "Hey, Luffy. You want to join in? Don't want to hog all the fun, after all. Oh, and Whitebeard? I'm on your side, for this battle. My captain wants to save Ace. You don't mind, do you?" he asks, a pressure descending upon the world, as if the very heavens themselves are falling.

"Gurararara! Sure thing, Suzume. I thank you for your assistance. I guess this means I owe you yet again, then?"

"Nope. This one's free of charge. No strings attached. Just save me a bit of your secret stash and I'm happy."

"Very well. Men, attack!" Whitebeard says, and with that, all hell breaks loose.

The battle is long and hard fought, many warriors on each side dying, when one of Whitebeard's men stabs him in the stomach, due to some false information, which causes the rest of the crew to almost attack him, before he reaches down and grabs the man in a hug, forgiving him for his foolishness.

Meanwhile, Luffy is about to reach Ace too late, when suddenly he screams at the two executioners to stop, a wave of pressure causing all the weak-willed fighters to pass out, foaming at the mouth.

"Well, well, well… Conqueror's Haki? What are the odds of that?" Jak muses to himself, slashing up marines left and right, before his blood is stopped less than a centimeter away from a pink-haired young marine, who is frozen in fear. "So, you must be Coby. I heard about you from Carp.(2) Very promising individual. You won't die here. Night, Night, sweet prince." He says, making him pass out.

"Suzume Jak! What a pleasant surprise. I thought I might run into you sometime." A new voice echoes, grabbing his attention. He turns to face the source, and sees a young woman with flamboyant clothes and dirty blonde hair in dreadlocks aiming a gun at him made out of bone.

"Karai Calico. Long time no sea. Hehahehahehaheha! Get it? Sea? Cuz we're both seafarin' folk. What can I do for you? Surely you aren't still mad at me about Tequila Bay? That was a complete accident!"

"You know damn well why I'm mad at you! Prepare to die!" the woman shouts, firing a bullet made out of a tooth at him.

"Come on! It was an ACCIDENT! How was I supposed to know that was your mum? She looked just like someone I used to know! It's not like those looks are common, are they?" he says, taking the bullet straight to the face.

"Bastard! You made her quit drinking! She's been a disgrace ever since!"

"Normally making someone quit drinking would be a good thing, you know."

"That's beside the point! You ruined her! She died because of you!" she shouts, continuing to shoot him repeatedly.

"Hey, that's not true! She died because of herself. I only vaguely had anything to do with it, if at all.

Now, are you going to be trying to kill me, or are you gonna blabber on about things that I didn't do, simply to find someone to blame for your family's misfortune? Cuz in case you haven't noticed, I'm in the middle of something! We can settle this lover's dispute later, when everything's done and over!" he says irritably, ripping off the ruined shirt and jacket, allowing his blood to close the wounds.

"You'll die by my hands, if it's the last thing I do!"

"Fine, fine, just wait in line! There's like nine thousand, three hundred and fifty-two point eight people in front of you, you know."

"Fine! We'll finish this later! Don't you dare die on me, understood? We still have a score to settle."

"Okay, Callie. I missed you, too."

 _ **1- Look up the latest episode of Hellsing Ultimate abridged by teamfourstar to find out where I got it from.**_

 _ **2- Jak calls him that because he thinks it's funny.**_

 _Ending Note- Oof, that was difficult to get out. took forever to figure out what to do with this chapter. writing is kinda hard for me. anyways, I hope you enjoyed it, or barring that, that you at least didn't hate it. as always, R &R. Who wears short shorts? not this guy! Auf wedersehen! Sayonara! Aloha! Adios! Au revoir! (Clicking noise)_


End file.
